Mario RPG Adventures
by GaMeBrEaKeR
Summary: Mario and Luigi set out to take on a new threat. They will encounter enemies and possibly friends, all done in RPG style. Get ready to expect some level ups!


**Chapter 1: A New Boss in Town**

"Kamek, hurry up with the food already! You want me to frickin' starve to death!" roared Bowser in a foul mood. His booming voice could be heard all over the castle. He had been having these weird, scary images in his dreams lately, and he was taking it out on all his lackeys. Well, he always took it out on them, but today, it had an extra zest in it. "Goomba, there! Go find that moron and tell him to hurry it up!"

"My name's Steve, your highness," the servant addressed.

"Okay then, Steve. Can you please go find Kamek, and if you fail to do so, I'll gladly SEND YOUR ASS INTO THE FIERY FLAMES OF HELL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he snapped in the most frightening manner.

"Yes, sir!" responded the Goomba as he rushed out the door. There seem to be a small trail of liquid left by Steve that left Bowser even more infuriated.

"SOMEBODY, CLEAN UP THAT MESS BEFORE I HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

The Koopas and Goombas in the room hastily hurried to the spot with the urine stains with their cleaning supplies and got to work.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of Bowser. I can't stand him!" whispered a Goomba. "I mean, this is only my cousin's first day on the job, and he has already scared the willy out of him!"

"I know what you mean. My bro Sean was sent to the hospital with 2nd degree burns after picking up his blanket when Bowser kicked it to the floor while he was having some kind of nightmare. He was just trying to help and look at him now… I hope Bowser gets what's coming to him!"

"Hey, shut up! Do you guys want to be the next victims of his horrifying rage or something?" replied a Koopa. With that said, they silently (but still, resentfully) continued their duties.

A few minutes passed by till Kamek finally entered the room.

"Finally, took you long enough! What took you so goddam long? You DO know that I'm not in a happy mood today, right? I will kill you even if you're my right-hand man."

"My apologies, your highness."

"Where's the food?" Bowser asked in a calm, but deadly tone as he stared at his useless assistant with none of his prepared meal in sight.

"Well, I was thinking that before we eat, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Lank, please come in here!"

An upright standing, skinny-looking lizard with an armored suit on walked in with a smirk on his face. "I gotta say Kamek, this would make a great place to start my first castle. It needs a little bit of renovation here and there, but I think it would do for now."

"Who the hell are you?" Bowser questioned.

"My, my, you're impatient, aren't you? I was going to introduce myself even without you asking," he stated as he looked around in the room. "You know, a painting of me would fit best over there," he pointed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE, MEN TAKE HIM INTO TO THE PRISON FOR NOT SHOWING ME ANY RESPECT!"

The servants of Bowser slowly surrounded around the lizard stranger as the crowd grew thicker and thicker with an oncoming supply of Koopas and Goombas.

"That's all? I can take them," Lank said confidently.

"Wait, before you initiate such vulgar violence, can we go with a more resourceful method instead?" Kamek suggested.

"Fine, whatever."

"Friends, you have known me for quite a while now. It has been nearly a decade and a half have we stood side by side in battle against whoever dared to oppose us. And time and time again…, we have failed. Under the leadership of such an incompetent brute, we lost many family and friends whom we held close to heart. Under such an ignorant imbecile, we were punished for not being worthy enough. I'm here today to tell you that WE'RE not the unworthy ones, YOU ARE, KING BOWSER! So I propose to you all a spot in the new kingdom of evil under a more worthy ruler, King Lank!"

"King Lank III is more like it," the lizard replied.

"Why yes, of course. King Lank III will be our new leader. King Lank III will be our new savior! Are you with me?!?!?!" Kamek yelled at the top of his lungs.

The crowd grew dead with silence.

"Hahaha, I knew a dirty bastard like you would turn against me. You always had the look of defiance in your eyes every time I ordered you to do something. Well, it took you long enough to finally have he balls to reach this moment in time. I'm afraid though, that won't be enough!" Bowser declared. "Let this moment be the last breath you'll ever take," he continued as he charged his fury fire breath, aiming his former flying right-hand man.

Before he can launch his attack though, a major blow came to him at a major weak spot from below. And boy, did it hurt like HELL.

"Auuuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh!" the ruler cried out painfully. When he looked down, he found out it was the workings of three Koopas tackling him in the "manly region" simultaneously with their hard shells.

"You bastards….," he said silently as he bent down in pain.

In the background, Lank is crying with laughter at his pain. "There goes any chance he has of having any Bowser Jrs."

"I always wanted to do that… How do you like that, you mother…"

"Wow, wow. Calm it down. Let's try to keep it PG in here!" shouted Lank after he stopped laughing. "Oh, who the hell am I kidding? It should at least already be rated T!" With that said, he jumped over to Bowser's side and landed a kick on his chest with a major static aftershock explosion on contact.

Bowser, in his moment of weakness, took the attack on with full impact and flew back into his throne chair, and the momentum continued until he crashed out the window. Lank smiled as he saw the former ruler fall to his demise from his very own castle. Well, his former castle, now…

"That chair didn't look THAT comfortable anyways," he murmured to himself. He turned around and he saw a crowd of Bowser's minions looking on at him.

Kamek quickly flew to his side and then asked the audience, "So are you with us or not?"

They remained silent for a few seconds, but soon initiated a proud chant. "Hail King Lank! Hail King Lank!" they called out with enthusiasm.

"Hey, that's King Lank III!"

"Hail King Lank III! Hail King Lank III!"

"_Perfect. In not so long, my kingdom will grow larger and larger. And no one will dare to stop me!"_

-SCENE-

"MARIO! MARIO!" cried out Luigi as he was running back home. "BOWSER HAS FALLEN! MARIO!"


End file.
